feariteirufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Erza Scarlet
, Titānia」 |race = Człowiek |gender = Kobieta |age = 19 (X784)Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 30, okładka |birthday = Rok X765 |height = |weight = |hair = Szkarłatne |eyes = Brązowe |blood type = |affiliation = 25px Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = 25px Rajska Wieża |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag Klasy "S" Opiekunka Wróżkowych Wzgórz |previous occupation = Siódma Mistrzyni Gildii Fairy Tail Mag |team = Drużyna Natsu |previous team = Drużyna Fairy Tail Drużyna Fairy Tail A Drużyna Światła Drużyna Tenrō |partner = |previous partner = Gray Fullbuster |base of operations = Pierwszy Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail Drugi Budynek Gildii Fairy Tail (dawniej) |status = Aktywna |relatives = Rodzice (martwi) |counterpart = Erza Knightwalker (Edolas) |magic = Magia Przestrzeni (Podmiana: Rycerz) Magia Miecza Telekineza |weapons = Różne rodzaje |manga debut = Rozdział 10 |anime debut = Odcinek 4 |japanese voice = Sayaka Ohara |english voice = Colleen Clinkenbeard |image gallery = yes }} Erza Scarlet 「エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto」 is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792. Wygląd Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy described as "amazing". Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Osobowość Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Magia i Umiejętności Requip: The Knight 「換装 ザ・ナイト, Kansō Za Naito」 Sword Magic 「剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō」 Telekinesis Master Swordsmanship Specialist Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Keen Intellect Enhanced Strength Immense Durability Immense Endurance Immense Magic Power Immense Reflexes Ekwipunek Adamantine Armor 「金剛の鎧, Kongō no Yoroi」 Armadura Fairy 「妖精の鎧, Arumadura Fearī」 Black Wing Armor 「黒羽の鎧, Kureha no Yoroi」 Clear Heart Clothing 「清心の衣, Seishin no Koromo」 Farewell Fairy Tail Armor Flame Empress Armor 「炎帝の鎧, Entei no Yoroi」 Flight Armor 「飛翔の鎧, Hishō no Yoroi」 Giant Armor 「巨人の鎧, Kyojin no Yoroi」 Heart Kreuz Armor 「ハートクロイツ鎧, Hāto Kuroitsu Yoroi」 Heaven's Wheel Armor 「天輪の鎧, Tenrin no Yoroi」 Lightning Empress Armor 「雷帝の鎧, Raitei no Yoroi」 Morning Star Armor 「明星の鎧, Myōjō no Yoroi」 Nakagami Armor 「天一神の鎧, Nakagami no Yoroi」 Piercing Armor Purgatory Armor 「煉獄の鎧, Rengoku no Yoroi」 Robe of Yūen 「悠遠の衣, Yūen no Koromo」 Samurai Armor Sea Empress Armor 「海王の鎧, Kaiō no Yoroi」 Seduction Armor 「誘惑の鎧, Yūwaku no Yoroi」 Wind God Armor 「風神の鎧, Fūjin no Yoroi」 Wingblade Armor Holy Hammer Sacred Arrow Artificial Eye Steed Artificial Keys: *'Celestial Spirit Banishment Key' (former): Banishes the Archer, Sagittarius. Ciekawostki *In the original version, Mashima gave her a more "wild" look. She had a spear, instead of a sword, and accompanying her, an unnamed bird. Mashima said he had wanted to create a female character whom Natsu could be afraid of. *Erza ranked first in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time. *During a Q&A in Volume 9, a reader asked who the lead female character in Fairy Tail is. Erza immediately considered herself as such, but Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. *In the Omake Welcome to Fairy Hills, Levy reveals to Lucy that Erza likes to read novels that are a bit inappropriate or racy. *During a reporter's interview, Erza said that her favorite foods are strawberry cake and soufflé. *While the popular belief is that Erza's suitcases are filled with backup armors and weapons, they are actually filled with food and ingredients. *She was named after Mashima's short story character "Eru". Incidentally, the short story's name is "Fairy Tale". *In the manga, Erza updates her Heart Kreuz Armor after the Tower of Heaven arc, but in the anime, she wears the updated design from the beginning. *Erza is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a reader poll and story event that took place during the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erza's stats are: Cytaty Walki i Wydarzenia Odniesienia Nawigacja